This invention relates to a paper feeder for feeding sheets of paper or the like, one at a time. A paper feeder according to this invention is specifically suitable in supplying originals to a facsimile or a similar transmitter.
In facsimile transmission, a paper feeder of the type described is often utilized on transmitting a plurality of originals in succession in order thereby to raise the efficiency of transmission and to save labor. In general, the quality of the originals is approximately specified or standardized in order to insure correct or reliable operation of the paper feeder. It is, however, often desired to transmit originals of qualities different from the standard originals, such as thin and/or flexible originals or an original composed of a paper or an equivalent and an original attached onto the ground. A sophisticated paper feeder is apt to erroneously feed two or more thin and/or flexible originals at a time. A known paper feeder comprises a first feeder unit for automatically feeding standard originals one by one and a second feeder unit for feeding thin and/or flexible originals which are separately manually supplied thereto. Due to separate provision of the two feeder units, the conventional paper feeder is bulky and expensive. Even with this conventional paper feeder, an original attached onto a ground sheet is liable to exfoliate from the ground sheet.